Field of the Invention
The invention described herein generally relates to image previewing techniques, and in particular, previewing of digital media that is obscured to prevent piracy.
Description of the Related Art
As consumers are more savvy in digital technologies, imaging businesses covering numerous industries ranging from theme parks, attractions, special events to stock photo imaging libraries have changed from selling hard copy prints and media to that of digital soft copies (image files, videos, etc.) that are delivered online via special codes or login access. It is common to provide a preview of the digital media to a potential customer in order for the customer to make a purchase decision. Customers would typically want to preview these digital media for good reasons, such as, to see if their eyes are closed, or to see if their babies are looking at the cameras, or simply to ensure that the picture has a good focus, etc. Consumers may preview the digital media at counters, over mobile or online via computers and all other similar devices now available or to be introduced. However, when digital media is previewed on potential customers own devices, like PC or smart phones, they can be easily captured without the copyright owner's consent.
In order to prevent such abuse, copyright owners may allow potential customers to preview the digital media in smaller thumbnail or watermarked images. The usage of watermarks or smaller thumbnail images neither provide the best experience for consumers nor can it effectively prevent them from having previews taken for use. There is a challenge in picking the right size of thumbnail that allow customers to see the details clearly yet not enough to be captured for unauthorized use. Watermarks can either obscure important parts of the photo or be easily cropped out. Current methods and techniques are inadequate in preventing consumers from stealing the digital media during the preview (before consumers decide to buy them). There is thus a need to prevent unauthorized usage of digital media while offering a preview of the digital media that is useful in the role of the customer's purchasing decision of the digital media.